Dealing With The Aftermath
by xX Krystal Rose Xx
Summary: After an incident has left Serena unable to take care of herself, Sycamore feels responsible and vows to take care of her. But will there be more than just Sycamore's protective feelings developing? Quite graphic, mentions and short description of 'almost' rape. Read at your own risk. :)
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Well, this is the first time I've wrote a pokemon fanfiction, and the pairing is Sycamore x Serena. Don't like it? Please leave now. This first chapter will have depictions of sexual violence, and almost-rape. Please read at your own risk, and I will have no flames please. This is not an incredibly shipped pairing, and I thought I might add to the small pile. Have fun my lovelies :)

It was a dark and starry evening in the City of Lumiose. The last of the Fletchlings were whistling softly in the small Sycamore trees outside the window of my middle row flat, creating a pleasant melody. Somewhere in the distance, a Furfrou could be heard giving chase to a Meowstic, it's barking playful and light, creating a contrast to the sharp hissing and meowing coming from the distressed cat Pokemon. I knew it would only be a matter of time before a psybeam would be let loose from the deadly ears of the Meowstic.

_'Poor Furfrou' _I thought sympathetically.

It was strange, I thought, while sitting up on the edge of my bed to stretch out my limbs, to not have Mom's Fletchling there to shove its beak in my stomach and shower me with hot embers to get me out of bed. It was the first time since moving to Kalos that I had gotten up on my own accord, as I moved from the family home in Vanville to a small flat in Lumiose to be closer to the school where I was studying. I still had no idea what I wanted to do with my life. But, Im only eighteen, so I still have some time to work it out. The only thing I was doing at the moment, was studying ways to better train my Blaziken. I found him abandoned outside the house when he was just a Torchic, with a tag around his neck saying 'Mystery Gift'. I trained and trained with him until I knew that no one could hurt or abandon him again. Turned out Blaziken, who had evolved by then, had developed an attachment to me, and didn't want to leave to go back to the wild. He had lived with us for so long, I guess it's just what he got comfortable with.

And now said Blaziken is moaning outside my bedroom, because I've slept in far too long and forgot to leave out his Pokepuffs. Louder protesting in agreement could be heard outside, meaning Blaziken had probably guessed or read my mind. We're extremely connected, and we can both tell what the opposite is thinking. Incredible for battles, annoying for domestic situations.

I opened the door, to be met with a huge figure blocking the doorway. Blaziken huffed in greeting, nudging me with his huge head.

"All right, _All right! _Enough all ready! I'm just going to get them!" I shoved him gently to the side, shooting him a fake angry look, causing him to sulk over to the couch and place himself on it.

_Crap. _I thought as I opened Blaziken's cupboard to find it bare.

We ran out of Pokepuffs yesterday. I didn't forget to put them out, I had forgotten to go and buy more.

"Uhh, Blazey?" I said, sticking my head in the doorway of the living-room. He looked at me, nostrils flaring in anticipation of the next words.

"I'm gonna have to slip out and emm... Buy some more pokepuffs..." I said gently, trying not to upset him too much.

He just sighed and put his head in his hands, shaking it slowly. Perhaps that had been what he wanted to tell me all along.

I laughed, embarrassed, and left to go back to my room and get dressed.

An hour later I was dressed and out on the streets of Lumiose. I was trying to find the nearest shop that sold pokepuffs, the ones with the cream filling and topping, with a garnish of fruit. Blaziken had a huge appetite, and mom never fed him anything other than the finest, most expensive she could find. I entered the nearest bakers, with a glorious aroma that filled the air, smelling both sweet and savoury at the same time. I went straight to the back, where all the pokemon goods were stored, and saw the very puffs that were Blaziken's favourite. They were the pink ones, filled and topped with vanilla and raspberry cream, with a full fresh strawberry nestled at the top. Although, it was just my luck that there was only one left, and it happened to be on the very top shelf that I couldn't reach.

I lifted my arms up and waved them around, stood on my tiptoes, and jumped around like an idiot. All in vain. That Pokepuff was not coming down.

"Do you need some help with that, Ma Cherie?"

I stopped my mad jumping and turned to be met with the sight of a rather handsome, Twenty-something looking man. His dark hair was curled outwards, in a strange way, yet somehow still attractive. He was smartly dressed, with a purple, figure-fitting dress shirt, with a slimming lab coat and smart dark navy trousers. He had gorgeous blue/grey eyes, with light stubble along his jawline, which looked carefully shaved. A light fragrance clung to him, dark and musky. This man was absolutely beautiful. Fortunately, I wasn't exactly the ugly duckling myself.

"Umm, yes please. If you don't mind, that is...?"

"Pas du tout! Of course I shall!" he smiled sweetly, and reached up to the top Pokepuff and handed it over to me gently.

"I'm Sycamore, by the way. Augustine Sycamore." he smiled extending his hand for me to take.

"Who might you be?"

I placed my hand in his, replying with

"I'm Serena. Serena Rose."

"Serena." he spoke, bending down to kiss the back of my hand. "What a beautiful name!"

"Well," he said, letting go of my hand so it fell back at my side, "I hope to see you again soon, Serena."

"Uhh... Y-you too! Err... Augustine." My cheeks were burning. I hadn't expected him to be such a complete gentleman! I stared after him in awe as he left the shop. It was then I noticed it was very dark outside, and the stars were already showing in the velvet blue sky. I picked up a few more citrus, mint and chocolate pokepuffs and headed over to the counter to pay for them.

The night air was warm, and had a strange feeling of tension to it. But I shrugged it off. It was probably nothing. So I kept on walking, whistling the theme tune to 'The Adventures Of Eevee and Riolu', a kids show I had watched when I was younger, about a girl who had been turned into an Eevee and journeyed all over with her partner, Riolu. Something up ahead seemed to be blocking the path. As I got closer I seen it was a Houndoom. It was looking menacingly at me, then bared its massive teeth and tensed its muscles, preparing to jump. I dodged out of the way just in time, turning around and sprinting towards the nearest possible escape route. It was a dead end.

"Well, well, well... Look what we have here boys!"

I whipped around to see a large roughneck towering above me. I gasped, backing into another, smaller, but still huge, roughneck, whose arm snaked around my body, trapping my arms and crushing me to his chest, knocking the air from my lungs. I winced and cried out in pain. He wasted no time in clamping his hand over my open mouth, suppressing any screams I was trying to make.

"Sorry darlin', but you ain't goin nowhere..."

The other roughneck traced his finger from my neck down to the beginnings of my dress, tugging harshly at the thin material. The seams ripped painfully slowly, drawing it out, popping one by one. Lips and teeth were on my neck, sucking and biting down hard, almost enough to draw blood. My head was turned forcefully to the side, and I closed my eyes in shame, unable to struggle, unable to stop this from happening. His hand slid down my bare waist, the dress that was covering it in halves on the floor. It went further and further down, slipping inside my underwear and squeezing my buttocks, hard. I began to try to struggle violently, loosing my shoes in the process, but managing to bite down on my captors hand.

"Yee-awch!" he cried out, shaking his hand in pain.

I screamed, louder than I ever had before, and kept screaming.

I prayed, as a hand was shoved painfully back over my mouth, that someone would hear me.

"You little...!"

My back met the concrete floor with enough force to wind me, and as I struggled for air, one of the roughnecks straddled me, pinning my arms to the ground and forcefully pressing his lips to mine. He forced his tongue into my mouth, shoving it down my throat and making me choke, opening up my mouth more. The other roughneck appeared to have left. I looked hopelessly to the velvet blue sky above, a million stars glittering above my head.

Fire streamed above my head, only to be met with another, more powerful torrent of blue fire.

"Let the lady go, you fiend!" a familiar voice came from the side of the blue fire.

"What are you, some kind of night in shining armour?" the roughneck laughed at my apparent rescuer.

"No, I'm not. But you, however, need to let her go."

The roughneck laughed some more, and got off me, grabbing me by the arm, and pulling my up with him. I was still dazed from my fall, so I just let him do it. I was spun around and made to face the man who had challenged my aggressor.

It was Augustine Sycamore, on the back of some kind of black Charizard.

"Fine. You want her back? Have her."

And that's the last thing I saw as a strange mist was sprayed on my face, before I was out cold...

A.N: Not very good, I know, but hey, I tried :'). More on the way soon I hope.


	2. Authors Note (And Apology)

Hello everyone, it's Krystal here! (yep, thats right! I'm not dead ^.^)

I just want to start off by thanking everyone who favourited, followed, reviewed giving praise or some great constructive criticism, or even just read my stories at all! My stories are so much more worthwhile knowing that you lovely and fantastic people at at the receiving end enjoying them.

The second thing (and this is the issue), however, is with updating my stories. I know you all keep reviewing and telling me you want more, and honestly, i swear i really am trying! And i dont mean this to look like a story update either, and im sorry if you were looking forward to another chapter, Its just that lots of things have popped up in my life at the moment that are making it really difficult to focus on school work and studies, as well as settling down with a clear head to write. Before these issues came about, writing (as well as art) was my escape, my way of dealing with the Pandora's Box in my head. However, it appears the box has been ripped open, and its contents strewn all over the floor that is my brain. I don't know if any of you want to know further reasons why this is difficult for me at the moment, and i dont want it to be a trigger for any of you, but if you do want to know the full thing, or if you think you might understand what i'm going through at the moment and have some advice or tips, a message would be greatly appreciated. I just want all you beautiful people to know that i haven't forgotten about you, and i will try with the best of my ability to bring you an update in the future. Thank you so much! (≧ω≦)


End file.
